Memento Mari
by C1ockworks
Summary: After many years of fleeing from the invasion forces Mari finally can live a regular live until she receives and letter from a familiar person.


Alright so the first rounds of updates were applied. First shot at yuri (i think thats what it is) so don't flame me super hard.

* * *

><p><em>'Dear Miss Wakitake,<em>

_I'm not sure if you remember me but this is Tsubael._

_I'm sure you remember the commander since the two_

_Of you were so close. She sends her deepest apologies_

_For her prolonged absence. For you see, with the war_

_Raging, she couldn't directly reach out to you like she _

_Wanted. Which is why I'm writing to you. Commander_

_Ekaril requests your audience this coming Saturday_

_Morning. Details of the location will be sent _

_Immediately following this letter. I know I speak on_

_Behalf of the commander and myself by saying that_

_It would indeed be a pleasure to see you once again.'_

She had the message almost branded inside her eyelids. Mari Wakatake looked over the letter and directions to the rendezvous repeatedly as the train she rode on bumped and rattled down the tracks. It had been quite a few years since the attack on her boarding school. Most of the conflict had calmed down a bit.

Wakatake, now twenty-two, had changed quite a bit. She adopted a new hairstyle, her bangs grew out naturally and fell down to about her nose. The rest of her hair settled just below her shoulders and was slightly spiked. She had grown taller as well, she was 'getting closer to Akane's height' as Michiko would say. 'Maybe a bit taller than Senkochi was.' She carried a maple messenger bag that was slung over her olive bomber jacket with the sleeves rolled and buttoned halfway up her forearm. She wore a white tanktop under the jacket and a pair of black biker style shorts. The train finally came to a halt as Mari filed out with the rest of the people exiting at this stop.

"Of course she'd want to meet somewhere by water." Mari said as she scanned around. "Eastern Tokyo Waterfront." the sign in front of her read. She walked to the front of the station and began her trek to her next location.

"All it says to do now is meet by the harbor on the dock furthest from the others." She read aloud as she headed towards the nearest harbor. It seems like they were having yacht tours because people were everywhere. Sellers were in and out of their boats, touring families or just passerby. Vendors set up shops across from the docks near the boardwalk. Mari past with a smile at the happiness that was so quickly restored after the more brutal parts of war. I mean were not exactly at peace now but it's nowhere near as hectic.

"I guess it should be easy to find the dock off by itself shouldn't it?" Mari said as she started down through the masses of people. What she looked for was a gap in the crowd, at least a small one. She continued on until she reached a somewhat isolated beach. She couldn't see any more docks so she started to turn around until she noticed a lighthouse at the end of the beach. Adjacent to that was a short pier.

She walked through the sand over and between the kids playing and sun bathers, sand covering her black outdoor shoes. As she grew closer she could see a somewhat transparent silhouette of a small silver haired girl sitting on the edge of the pier.

"Tsubael!" Mari shouted as she approached. Tsubael turned with a smile.

"Mari! It's so nice to see you again! And my, how you've grown!" she chirped as she rose to greet her. "The Commander went for a swim while she waited for you so I shifted out here in case you showed up while she was gone."

"Thank you, Tsubael." Mari said with a smile. "I can wait for her here now."

"Alright, then I'll go to her and tell her you're here." Tsubael said as she began to drift off her feet and over the sea before she vanished with a tap to her wristband. Mari, pulling her bag from over her head and resting it on the wooden floor. She folded her arms and waited for them to return. She leaned against the lighthouse from the dock as she gazed out over the sea.

"It's been far too long, Hagino." Mari said softly as the breeze blew through her hair. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath of the salty air and slowly let it out with a smile. "Speak to me, Joan. I know you're there. I can still see you." She mused. "I can see your eyes. I can see your smile; my Joan... I've glimpsed the pain and sadness inside your heart. And now I think I understand, And though I can see you no more, though I can no longer hear your voice, your words still remain in my heart. You're still with me, inside me... and I know you can hear me too. Hear me... Joan of Arc, if we should ever meet again someday, I hope you will be my Joan once more..."

"No matter thine blade, there is one thing thou shalt not cut." said a voice that widened Mari's eyes. She slowly turned around to bright blue eyes. The same long dark hair and bangs. The same warm smile "A single rose blooming in the wilderness. The symbol of my home. That rose's name is Joan of Arc... Tsubael was right. You have grown a lot." Hagino smiled softly, face bright red, in an all white wetsuit that looked similar to her Joan of Arc costume.

"Hagino, where were all this time?" Mari asked with a stone faced expression. The commanders eyes widened in surprise. "I thought you died."

"I thought I wouldn't make it either. The ship wasn't completely destroyed. I was able to eject the cockpit before the ship was blown up." she replied. "Azanael and Tsubael met up with me and we've been hiding until now.'

"Why couldn't you take me with you?" Mari's faced hadn't changed a bit. Not one tear or any sign of a smile.

"I didn't want you to get hurt." Hagino replied, her calm expression had dropped. "I wanted you to be safe."

"Well what a great job you've done." Mari said, her arms folded again. "Michiko and I have been suffering the past few years. Moving from house to house because the Arume were after me. I told her millions of times to just leave me behind but she wouldn't because she wanted to be sure I was okay. But I was never okay. I was torn to pieces inside. Because of you." She took a few steps closer to Hagino arms still folded up until she was nearly in her face. She had grown slightly taller than Hagino.

"You were my very first love. So when you left there was a huge hole in my heart that nothing and no one could fill. Not a man, not another woman. Even Michiko and Akane tried, But it didn't help." Mari said trough near gritted teeth.

"Michiko? ...And Akane?" Hagino gasped.

"Yeah," Mari growled. "I've been angry and confused for years. While on the run from your people. Until recently when they backed off a bit, so we've been trying to find the others until we got Tsubael's letter."

"Mari, I-" Hagino gasped, a few tears fell down her face.

"I don't want your apologies." Mari shouted. She took a step closer and grabbed Hagino with both hands by the collar of her wetsuit. "I've been through hell. And the whole time all I could think about was you and what I'd do if I ever saw you again."

"Do what you will." Hagino slowly closed her eyes as tears began to stream out them. "Whatever punishment you see fit to give me, I deserve it and accept it fully."

Mari sighed as she released Hagino's collar. She moved them towards Hagino's face and used her thumbs to gently wipe away the commander's tears. She pressed her lips to the others with her cheeks cupped in her hands. Hagino's eyes flew open in surprise to Mari in tears as well. Hagino slid her arms around her love's neck. Mari broke the kiss and stared into Hagino's eyes, blue as the sea around them. Tears flooded from her own. "I missed you so much." she just barely managed to say.

"I missed you, too." Hagino replied. "I'm just glad that you're okay."

"Don't leave me again." Mari said, wrapping her arms around Hagino's waist, pulling her closer. "I want to be with you forever."

"I won't, Mari. I came here to come get you." Hagino said. "According to Azanael and Tsubael I can't seem to function right without you."

"You're serious?" Mari asked. Hagino took her arms from around her neck and ran her hands down both of Mari's arms. She pulled Mari's hands from around her waist and wove her fingers between her lovers.

"I'm not leaving without you." Hagino whispered just so Mari could hear.

"Good. Because I was coming whether you were going to let me or not." Mari smiled. "But there's one more thing. Before I completely forgive you."

"What's that?" Hagino started. Mari released one of Hagino's hands and pulled her towards the edge of the dock with the other before she flung her into the sea with a small yelp and a splash. A few seconds passed before she resurfaced with a gasp for air to see Mari squatted down on the edge of the pier with a malevolent smirk.

"That's for leaving. Again. And having me scared to death, AGAIN!" Mari screamed with a smile before she sat down on the end of the pier to offer Hagino a hand up.

"I'm sorry, Mari. I truly am." Hagino said as she used the assistance Mari gave to crawl unto the dock. "But I promise you, I'll never do it again."

"No you're not, because I won't let you." Mari said as she pulled Hagino onto her lap and wrapped her arms around her lovingly. She rested her chin between Hagino's moist neck and shoulder. "I'm never letting you go again." Hagino closed her eyes as she placed a hand to Mari's cheek and nuzzled against her.

"You've grown so much." Hagino smiled. "But you haven't changed much."

"Is that a good thing?" Mari chuckled softly. The vibrations from her voice flowed through Hagino's body.

"It's perfect." Hagino whispered as she turned her body slightly for her lips to meet Mari's. Mari pulled her as close as she could as they got lost in a passionate kiss; their first. Hagino's hand fell away from Mari's face and onto her thigh that was dampened from the water still dripping off of her suit. Her other hand settled over Mari's hands that were locked around her. Mari's eyes began to fill with tears as she broke the kiss and straightened herself.

"Commander Ekaril." she started. She took her love's hand that rested on her thigh and locked her fingers between Hagino's. The commander's eyes flew open. And she looked into Mari's brown eyes holding back what seemed like a cascade of tears.

"You- you know my name," she smiled as her face turned completely red. Mari nodded as the tried to collect herself to speak. Hagino watched Mari's lips tremble as she began.

"I-I love you with all that I am." Tears spilled from her eyes as she blinked. Hagino could feel her chest rising and falling with every staggered breath she took. "Ever since I saw you on those rocks on the way to Kaihou. A-and, I don't care what you've done. I... I don't care how many lives were lost on accident because you chose to save me because it meant that much to you... Because I meant that much to you."

"Mari -" Hagino started, she began to cry as well.

"And now here we are, years later. That same girl, who saved me when I needed it most is right here in my arms." Mari voice began to break. "And I could never be any more grateful." Hagino held onto Mari's hands tighter as they both sat in tears. She could feel them trembling. "Hagino, I love you so much..."

"You don't have to say any more." Hagino said softly. She laid her head back on Mari's shoulder.

"I want to be with you forever." Mari said quickly.

"We will be, my love." Hagino smiled. Mari slightly pulled away and looked to Hagino seeming just as surprised as the first time. "What's wrong, Mari?"

"It still sounds too good to be true," Mari smiled as she buried her nose into Hagino's hair. Taking in her sweet yet somewhat spicy scent.

"You know, now that you're taller than me it's going to be much harder for you to lay on me comfortably." Hagino giggled.

"Well you're gonna have to grow." Mari said. "I'm not doing all the holding. We're in this together."

"But I like that you hold me now." Hagino chuckled.

"But that doesn't mean you're off the hook. Don't try to get out of this now." Mari laughed. Hagino laughed too. Mari gazed into Hagino's blue eyes. "I love you so much, my Joan."

"I love you, too." Hagino said as she leaned in for another kiss. The harbor wind blew as the two were locked in another passionate embrace.

* * *

><p>So that's it I don't think I'm gonna edit this any further. Other than any slight grammar misspelling or punctuation. I may even continue this into somewhat of a series kinda covering those five or so years or Mari and Michiko 'on the run'. But yeah. Thanks to <strong>Polerbair<strong> for reviewing.


End file.
